Storage devices, servers, and other systems can provide data storage for various types of data files. Such storage systems can include specially-designed hardware and/or software components for certain storage requirements or applications, such as long-term data backup, data redundancy, remote file sharing, or other applications.
For storing data, data storage systems can include one or more memory drives arranged in any suitable configuration based on storage requirements or needs. As one example, a data storage device systems can include solid-state memory devices. Flash memory is an example non-volatile solid-state storage medium that can be electrically erased and reprogrammed.